greenhellfandomcom-20200222-history
Fruits
All Fruits and Nuts are labeled as "Unknown Fruit" it's up to player to familiarize him self with each and it's properies. Fruits Fruits Are rich in Carbohydrates. * Banana is rich source of Carbohydrates (25) and usually in found in quantities that will last for so long that might even have enough time to go bad. * Cocona is orange colored fruit that provides small amount of of sustenance (6 Carbohydrates and 8 Hydration per fruit, always found in set of 3 fruits). Can be god sent when running out of water to drink, especially in the areas where water is scarce. * Ceriman aka Monstera deliciosa. ''The unripe green fruits can irritate the throat and can create rashes in the skin (15 Cargohydrates, 0 Food Poisoning), that is the reason why the fruits have to be consumed when it ripens up (15 Proteins, 25 Carbohydrates, 10 Energy, 3 Sainity). It has a fruity taste similar to jackfruit and pineapple''. It also can be cooked (Brew: 15 Proteins, 25 Carbohydrates, 15 Energy). Even though this fruit can be cooked there is no apparent benefit in doing so, as ripe fruit does not seems to get any more nutritious and unripe if made into Brew get's three times as poisonous (3 Food Poisoning). Considering how much inventory space ripe fruit takes it's best to consume it on the spot to get a boost and move on. * Heart of Palm (45 Carbohydrates, 2 Proteins) is found after cutting down Edible Palm. It can be cooked into Brew (40 Carbohydrates, 10 Energy), but hardly worth the effort. * Malanga is poisonus in it's raw form (50 Carbohydrates, 3 Food Poisoning) and is only safe to consume when cooked (50 Carbohydrates), it can be grilled by the fire with no need for bowl or water or made into Malanga Soup (40 Carbohydrates, 10 Energy). * Cassava bulb can be found underneath debree after cuting down the bush, is poisonus in it's raw form (60 Carbohydrates, 3 Food Poisoning). In order to become safe for consumption the bulb needs to be grilled by the fire (60 Carbohydrates, 5 Energy), there is no need for bowl or water. It also could be made into Cassava Soup (50 Carbohydrates, 10 Energy). Nuts Nuts are rich in Fats. * Coconut provides 15 Hydration and then it can be split in two halfs that can be harvested for Coconut Bowl (used for cooking at Campfire) and ebible Coconut Flesh (10 Fats 5 Carbohydrates) that if cooked will provide additional properties (2 Energy, 2 Sainity). Coconuts can be knocked of the Palm by trowning Stones at them. * Jupati is nut that rich in Fats and it can be found in quantity of 2 on the ground under the Raphia Taedigera palm tree that bears it. Each nut contains 15 Fats when consumed. * Brazil Nut can be found (very rare) under large trees somtimes along with the blue mushrooms. Does not looks to be ebible, it can be harvested for Nut (2 Protein, 35 Fats, 1 Cardohydrates, 2 Sainity) and a Nut Shell that can be used to craft a fishing rod. Jupati Palm.jpg|Jupati Palm Cocona Plant.jpg|Cocona Plant Poison Flower.jpg|Ceriman (unripe) Breadfruit Bush.jpg|Ceriman (ripe) Ebible Palm.jpg|Edible Palm Cassava Bush.jpg|Cassava Bush Malanga Plant.jpg|Malanga Plant Cassava Raw & Grilled.jpg|Cassava raw (left) and grilled (right) Category:Flora Category:Food